Hujan Kali Ini
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Shikamaru bukan tipe pembenci hujan. Tapi ia bukan juga penyukanya. Baginya hujan hanya menjadikannya repot. Apalagi ditambah terkurung bersama Ino, cewek paling merepotkan di seluruh dunia. An oh-not-so-romantic ShikaIno fict.


_Disclaimer : If Naruto is mine, my name's would be Masashi Kishimoto, and I would live in Japan. But happily, I'm not._

note : semi-AU, OOCness, gaje-ness

* * *

rinai hujan memainkan waktu

berbisik sungkan tentang kenangan dulu

(anonim)

—o0o—

_A ShikaIno fict_

by Rere Aozora

**Hujan Kali Ini**

o

Shikamaru merebahkan badannya ke lantai. Papan shougi yang baru saja selesai ia mainkan tak sengaja ia tendang dalam prosesnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap papan shougi dan pion-pionnya yang berantakan. Menguap malas, Shikamaru mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula: ke atas tangannya yang tersilang. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan papan itu nanti—dengan catatan kalau ia ingat—dan menikmati hari liburnya dengan tidur setelah puas bermain _shougi_.

Tapi rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Yoshino, membuat Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati, "Aku selalu bilang, bereskan shougi kesayanganmu itu setelah bermain! Jangan langsung tidur! Kau bukan anak kecil, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru berusaha keras tidak menghela nafas. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap memejamkan mata.

"SHIKAMARU!"

DUAK! Bonus lemparan sendok kayu di kepala Shikamaru membuatnya membuka mata, menoleh malas dan mendapati ibunya bertolak pinggang dengan urat kesal di kepalanya. _Mendoukusai…_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Cepat bereskan!" seru Yoshino, menunjuk papan shougi dengan sendok kayu yang entah kapan diambilnya.

Memutuskan akan lebih merepotkan jika tak menurut, Shikamaru bangkit dan merangkak menuju papan _shougi_ dan pion-pionnya tercecer. Ia melirik ibunya ketika merasakan pergerakan. Ibunya kini bersedekap mengawasinya.

"Sudah, Kaa-san. Bisakah aku tidur?" tanya Shikamaru, menguap.

"Tidak," jawab Yoshino, mengabaikan tatapan protes Shikamaru, "Antarkan ini pada Ino-chan."

Shikamaru melirik malas benda yang disodorkan Yoshino; sebuah buku dengan sampul hijau. "Itu kan buku Oyaji¹," kata Shikamaru setelah mengamati lebih jauh buku itu, "Kenapa bukan dia saja yang berikan itu ke Ino?"

"Ayahmu dalam misi. Cepat sana ke rumah sakit dan berikan buku ini pada Ino-chan!"

"Haruskah sekarang?"

"Ayahmu meminta untuk _segera _memberikannya, Shikamaru. Ino-chan pasti _sangat_ membutuhkannya!"

"Kalau memang Ino _sangat _membutuhkannya, Kaa-san, ia pasti ke sini dan mengambilnya selepas kerja."

"Shikamaru! Ino-chan pasti lelah selepas kerja! Lagipula ia sibuk. Jadi, angkat tubuh malasmu atau kutendang kau keluar!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Bicara tentang lelah, ia juga lelah selepas misi kemarin. Dan ia baru saja kembali dari mengantar Temari ke kantor Hokage untuk mengurus aliansi desa dan mencarikannya penginapan. Wanita merepotkan yang menjadi ibunya ini _selalu_ membela rekan tim perempuannya satu itu, sampai terkadang Shikamaru bertanya-tanya sendiri yang anak ibunya ini Ino atau dia.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!"

Teriakan (plus pelototan) ibunya sukses membuat Shikamaru mengambil buku titipan ayahnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh Yoshino.

"Kau tak mau membawa payung, Nak?" tanya Yoshino ketika Shikamaru memakai sepatu, "Tampaknya akan hujan."

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san. Aku tak akan lama. _Ittekimasu_²."

—o0o—

Gluduk-gluduk-gluduk.

Shikamaru mendongak memandang langit mendengar suara itu. Wajahnya menunjukan raut 'oh-sial'. Dihelanya nafas menatapi gumulan awan kelabu yang memenuhi sebagian besar langit, menandakan hujan tak lama lagi akan turun.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan," keluhnya.

Shikamaru bukan tipe pembenci hujan. Tapi ia bukan juga penyukanya. Baginya hujan hanya menjadikannya repot. Membuat bajunya basah kuyup, yang mana menyebabkannya mendapatkan omelan Yoshino, sang bunda tercinta, karena pulang dengan pakaian yang menyebabkan lantai rumah basah. Hujan pula yang membuat awan putih kesayangannya tak dapat dinikmati. Dan, demi Tuhan, manusia mana yang suka mendengar rintikan hujan yang membentur genteng rumah? Bagi seorang Shikamaru, hal itu bukannya damai—seperti yang Ino selalu katakan—tapi mengganggu. Dan tolong tambahkan kata sangat berkali-kali di depannya, terima kasih.

Mengingat Ino dan komentarnya tentang hujan, Shikamaru mendengus tertawa. Ino, yang sering sekali berkata tarian hujan dan irama yang dibuatnya bersama genteng menenangkan, mengaku ia tidak dan tak akan membenci hujan. Hujan, menurut gadis cantik ini, bukan hal yang merepotkan—seperti yang Shikamaru selalu katakan.

"_Hujan memiliki energi tersendiri, Shikamaru, yang membuat tetumbuhan tumbuh dengan subur. Padi yang nasinya kau makan, bunga yang indah warnanya kau lihat dan harum mewanginya kau hirup, pohon yang rindang-sejuknya kau rasakan, semua itu ada berkat hujan yang turun."_

Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat kalimat bijak yang rekan perempuannya ucapkan saat mereka masih genin dan menanti hujan reda bersama Asuma dan Chouji. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan, Shikamaru menyeringai. Karena yang dulu Ino lakukan setelah hujan tak kunjung reda satu jam kemudian adalah menggerutu. Dan itu membuat Ino kecil diledek habis-habisan olehnya dan Chouji. Yang membuat gadis itu cemberut dan menatap manja Asuma meminta bantuan.

Dan hal itu masih sering terjadi, bahkan… ketika Asuma telah tiada.

Ah, satu lagi yang membuat Shikamaru tak suka hujan. Hujan sering kali mengingatkannya pada peristiwa kematian Asuma. Meski ia telah menerima kematian _sensei_-nya, mengingat hal itu (dan kenangan bersama Asuma) terkadang masih menyisakan sesak di dadanya.

Shikamaru menatap langit yang semakin gelap, berusaha menendang keluar rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya dengan menghadirkan ide jahil menggoda Ino atas ucapan dan sikapnya terhadap hujan yang bertolak belakang—seperti biasa.

Menyeringai, Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya. Yang beberapa langkah kemudian berubah menjadi langkah gontai kembali, mengingat ia tak akan bisa pulang jika hujan turun saat ia masih di kantor Ino (karena tak akan seru kalau menggodanya jika hujan tak turun). Yang berarti dia tak bisa melanjutkan tidur.

_Haaaaah~. Mendoukusai!_

—o0o—

Ino tengah berdiri mengamati data pasien ketika ia mendengar suara pintu—yang tak tertutup sempurna—dibuka lebar. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan pensil ke meja di samping kanannya, sudah tahu dari chakra-nya yang familiar bahwa orang yang membuka pintu adalah Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk memberikan buku titipan Shikaku-jichan, Shikamaru, letakan saja di atas mejaku," kata Ino, menoleh, "Dan jangan tutup—"

Klap!

"—pintunya."

Shikamaru meletakan—lebih tepatnya melempar—buku hijau, yang setelah diperhatikan adalah buku tentang tanaman obat, ke atas meja di samping Ino berdiri. Shikamaru kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja Shizune—yang ia ketahui dari foto Shizune bersama Kakashi di atas meja—yang berada di samping meja Ino.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan bukunya, Shikamaru," kata Ino, mengempit data pasien dalam lengannya dan mencari sebuah buku medis di lemari buku yang terletak di antara mejanya dan Shizune.

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian menguap. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ruang kerja Ino, Shizune dan Sakura ini telah berubah dari terakhir kali ia datang kemari. (Shikamaru mencoba mengingat kapannya, tapi tak berhasil)

Dua buah sofa diletakan saling tegak lurus di pojok kanan ruangan, bertolakan dengan meja Ino, yang terletak di pojok kiri berpepetan dengan tembok. Dan bunga yang ada di ruangan ini bertambah. Pantas saja harum bebungaan musim semi tercium jelas begitu Shikamaru memasuki ruangan.

Pandangan Shikamaru berpaling dari sofa—yang sangat menggodanya untuk merebahkan diri di atasnya—ke Ino. Gadis itu kini duduk dengan manis di kursinya sembari membaca.

"Kau senggang, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku medis dan data pasiennya.

"Hm."

"Dan tak memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur?" Ino memandang Shikamaru kaget, sebelum berpaling ke buku medisnya dan mencatat sesuatu dalam data pasien. "Aku terkejut."

"Aku akan memanfaatkannya kalau saja Kaa-san tidak memaksaku ke sini untuk memberimu buku Oyaji."

Ino meringis. "Padahal aku bisa saja mampir ke rumahmu untuk mengambilnya, Shikamaru."

"Huh. Kau tanya saja pada wanita merepotkan itu."

"_Kami-sama_, Shikamaru," seru Ino, memasukan buku medis dan data pasien ke dalam rak buku tanpa beranjak, "Yoshino-bachan itu ibumu!"

"Yang sangat merepotkan."

Ino memutar mata. "Terserahlah," katanya, "Oh, dan omong-omong, Shikamaru, kita nggak bisa keluar."

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Karena?"

"Pintunya rusak. Hanya bisa dibuka dari luar," jawab Ino.

"Dan kalian membiarkan pintu merepotkan ini rusak nggak dibenarkan?"

Ino meringis. "Kami.. lupa."

"Ceh. Alasan yang nggak masuk akal."

Ino memutar mata dan bersedekap. "Banyak yang harus kami kerjakan, Jenius. Mana sempat kami minta Kepala Bagian untuk memperbaiki pintu."

Ino bangkit dan bersandar pada mejanya. "Kami pernah meminta, sebetulnya. Dua kali malahan. Hasilnya bisa kau lihat sendiri," dumelnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru, yang masih berkutat dengan pintu, ke jendela di samping kanan mejanya. "Dan sepertinya hujan akan segera turun."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru menghentikan usahanya, berjalan mendekati Ino dan ikut memandang langit. Ia menggerutu mendapati langit semakin pekat terselubung awan keabuan. "Haaaah. _Mendokusai_."

"Kenapa? Kesal tak bisa melihat awan putihmu tercinta?" goda Ino, terkikik geli.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendelik kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada jendela. "Kita melompat saja, Ino."

"Eh?" Ino, yang tadi mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru, menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Jendela." Shikamaru menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Kita lompat dan keluar lewat jendela."

"Apa? Hei, ini lantai lima!"

"Kau. Seorang. Ninja," kata Shikamaru, memberi penekanan pada setiap penggal kata.

"Tetap saja. Gedung ini kan nggak punya atap pada setiap lantainya. Kau mau langsung terjun ke tanah, gitu? Lima lantai?" Ino mengangkat alisnya pada Shikamaru, meragukan rencana 'brilian' jenius itu.

"Kita bisa bertopang pada tembok berkali-kali, Ino..." ujar Shikamaru, berusaha sabar.

"Nggak bisa, Shika—"

"Kau bisa berpegangan padaku kalau kau takut, Nona Merepotkan."

Ino memukul lengan Shikamaru atas nama panggilan itu, bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang merona karena membayangkan tawaran rekan timnya. "Bukan masalah takut atau nggak, Tuan Kata-Merepotkan! Hujan," katanya, mengedikan kepalanya menunjuk jendela. "Kecuali kau mau repot-repot jatuh dan terluka karena pijakanmu licin, silahkan saja. Aku mau disini, tapi. Terima kasih idemu."

Shikamaru yang otomatis menoleh ke jendela merutuk kesal, "Ini akan _sangat_ merepotkan."

Ino hanya sanggup menghela nafas, ia mengambil buku tentang tanaman obat dari Shikaku dan mulai membacanya.

"Dobrak saja pintu merepotkan ini."

Ino menutup bukunya keras-keras. Ia melotot pada Shikamaru. "Jangan. Coba. Coba. Kau. Dobrak. Pintu. Itu."

Menjadi seorang pemalas sepertinya (plus mengenal Ino dengan baik), membuat Shikamaru memutuskan untuk diam daripada menghadapi hal yang lebih merepotkan. Ia berjalan menuju meja Shizune, menarik kursinya memutar menghadap Ino dan duduk di atasnya, memasang wajah bosan.

"Oh, ayolah, Shikamaru. Nggak seburuk itu kan terkurung bersamaku?" kata Ino, menaruh bukunya. Ino menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan duduk di atas meja, memijakan kakinya pada kursi.

"Sini. Kita pandangi hujan saja," ajaknya, menepuk-nepuk bagian meja yang kosong dekat jendela di sampingnya—meminta Shikamaru duduk.

Shikamaru menatap Ino lama, sebelum menurutinya duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tak suka hujan."

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Hujan tak hanya turun saat Asuma-sensei..." Ino menarik napas, masih tak sanggup menyebutkan kenyataan Asuma telah tiada. Ino melirik wajah Shikamaru. Ekspresi chuunin itu mengeras.

"Ada banyak kenangan saat hujan turun, Shikamaru. Dan bukan hanya yang sedih-sedih. Ya, kan? Contohnya saat kita berumur dua belas tahun, kau dan Chouji menggodaku habis-habisan karena aku mengutuk hujan yang tak kunjung reda, padahal sebelumnya aku memakimu yang berkata hujan itu merepotkan. Itu hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?" ujarnya, melemparkan senyuman manis pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menanggapi, membuat Ino merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan pemuda ini pada Asuma. Shikamaru memilih untuk memandang jauh ke luar, tak terfokus pada hujan yang semakin deras, daripada menggodanya seperti biasa.

Ino mengelus lengan Shikamaru lembut. "Kau harusnya bersyukur, Shika," katanya, mengabaikan tatapan aku-tak-suka-dipanggil-Shika rekannya. "Awan-awan itu begitu setia padamu waktu itu. Sampai-sampai ikut menangis bersamamu," canda gadis itu, tertawa pelan. Gadis itu menguap, tapi nampaknya masih semangat untuk berbicara.

"Sama halnya aku," Ino melanjutkan dengan mata semakin berat, "Aku patut bersyukur pada hujan kali ini." Ino memberi senyum lembut mengantuknya pada Shikamaru—yang mengernyit bingung. "Sebab berkat hujan kali ini, kau ada disini bersamaku. Tidak disibukan oleh aliansi Suna, misi, Badan Intelijen, dan strategi-strategi jeniusmu itu," tuturnya pelan. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita nggak ngobrol begini. Yah, meski nggak bisa dibilang ngobrol, semenjak hanya aku yang bicara. Hahaha."

Ino menguap lagi, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shikamaru. "Coba saja… Chouji juga ada… disini..."

Shikamaru, yang sudah syok karena ucapan Ino, semakin syok mendapati gadis cantik itu tertidur di bahunya. Ia mencoba membangunkan gadis itu, berkata lebih baik ia tidur di sofa, tapi Ino hanya mengerang, bergerak sedikit (tampaknya mencari posisi nyaman) dan tetap tertidur.

"_Mendokusai_…" desah Shikamaru, memutuskan membiarkan Ino tertidur di bahunya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengangkut Ino ke sofa.

Memandangi wajah polos terlelap Ino, Shikamaru memikirkan ucapan sang gadis. Sebegitu sibuknyakah ia? Yah, ia memang merasa semakin jarang berkumpul bersama Ino dan Chouji. Tapi semua bukan tanpa alasan. Ia, seperti yang dikatakan Ino, memang disibukan oleh aliansi dengan Suna (Shikamaru sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa ini disebutkan paling awal, padahal yang membuatnya sangat sibuk adalah menyusun strategi), misi yang kebanyakan bukan dengan tim sepuluh—paling tidak hanya dengan Chouji, membantu Tim Kode, dan menyusun beberapa strategi misi.

Shikamaru melemparkan pandangannya pada hujan yang masih mengguyur Konoha, namun tak sederas tadi. Ia digeluti perasaan bersalah. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa tak enak bila tak berkumpul dengan Chouji dan Ino. Hal itu sudah terjadi bahkan sebelum Naruto kembali dari perjalanannya bersama Jiraiya (disebabkan oleh diangkatnya ia menjadi chuunin lebih dulu dibanding dua rekannya). Yang, baru ia sadari, semakin jarang semenjak Asuma meninggal.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shizune di depan pintu, nampak terkejut ada Shikamaru di dalam.

"Oh, hai, Shikamaru-kun," sapanya, disambut anggukan singkat Shikamaru. Shizune berjalan mendekati mejanya dan menaruh setumpuk buku dan dokumen di atasnya. "Ino tertidur?" tanyanya, menatap rambut Ino.

"Aa. Perlu aku bangun—"

"Oh, jangan," kata Shizune cepat, mengangkat tangannya menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru yang hendak membangunkan Ino.

"Biar saja ia tidur. Kurasa ia lelah. Yaah, bekerja di rumah sakit, Badan Intelijensi dan toko bunga Yamanaka sekaligus bukan hal mudah. Biarkan ia istirahat," katanya, mengelus lembut rambut juniornya. "Kalau ia bangun, bilang saja dokumen dan buku yang ia pinta ada di atas mejaku," ujar Shizune, menunjuk tumpukan yang tadi ia bawa, "Dan ia boleh pulang, biar nanti ninja medis junior yang mengambil alih pekerjaannya."

"Nah, aku harus kembali berkerja, Shikamaru-kun," kata Shizune, beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Oh, Shizune, jangan tutup pintunya," cegah Shikamaru ketika tangan Shizune menarik pintu menutup.

Shizune mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti nggak bisa dibuka dari dalam."

"Oh ya? Rusak lagi? Padahal kemarin bisa dibuka dengan memutar ke arah sebaliknya," kata Shizune, kembali masuk, memutar-mutar kenop pintu.

"Apa?"

"Ya, Ino tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Shizune yang dijawab Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lihat," Shizune menutup pintu dan memutar kenop ke arah kiri, membukanya, "Bisa, 'kan?"

Shizune menatap bingung Shikamaru. Heran dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu sedangkan Ino ada di dalam? Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Shizune berkata, "Aku pergi dulu Shikamaru-kun. Oh, dan aku tak tahu kau pacaran dengan Ino. Andai saja tak hujan, kau bisa saja membawa Ino pulang, jadi dia tidur nyaman di kamarnya. Atau mungkin berkencan, mengingat aku baru saja meliburkan Ino."

Shizune pergi setelah berkata begitu dan melempar senyuman ketahuan-nih-ya pada Shikamaru.

"Apa-apan dia," keluhnya, menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Shikamaru," gumam Ino dalam tidurnya, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya, "...kangen..."

Shikamaru mau tak mau tersenyum menatap wajah cantik rekannya. Rasa kesalnya karena berhasil dibohongi Ino lenyap mendapati gadis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia boleh ge-er berpikir bahwa gadis merepotkan ini sebegitu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sampai-sampai ia berbohong.

"Shika…" Gumaman Ino terdengar lagi.

"Keh. Mimpi apa sih ini cewek?"

.

"_Coba saja.. Chouji juga ada.. disini.."³_

.

"Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak, Ino," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Kuap tak tertahankan keluar dari mulutnya. Hati-hati, ia menggeser duduknya dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, membawa Ino tetap bersandar pada bahunya. Tak lama, ia pun turut terlelap.

Sementara di luar hujan masih turun. Memainkan tariannya bersama angin. Melagukan irama dengan atap bangunan sekitar rumah sakit. Mempersembahkan pesta sederhana kepada tetumbuhan. Membentuk sebuah rangkaian kata sederhana dari hati dua muda-mudi yang terlelap itu.

Untaian kata terima kasih pada hujan kali ini.

.

.

.

—o0o—

…sebab Tuhan tak menurunkan hujan tanpa tujuan.

(my beloved Papa)

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

(1), Oyaji : Ayah, biasanya digunakan oleh anak laki-laki; _old man_

(2), Ittekimasu : Aku pergi dulu

(3), _"Coba saja.. Chouji juga ada.. disini.." _: Ini ucapan Ino sebelumnya dalam ingatan Shikamaru, bukan igauan Ino.

* * *

Finished : 7 Agustus 2010

Edited : 13 Agustus 2010

o

Sebelum saya memulai _babbling _nggak jelas saya, saya memohon maaf kepada segenap warga FFn atas segala kesalahan : review yang menyakitkan hati, empat cerita lama saya yang bikin sakit mata, dan sebagainya. Semoga ramadhan ini penuh hikmah dan melimpah berkah. Amin.

Selamat berpuasa semua! :D

o

Hmm… Apa ini? Apa ini?

*jedok-jedokin kepala ke tembok*

Oke, _feel _saya lagi berhujan-hujan ria gara-gara hujan turun mulu tiap hari (tertanggal fiksi ini jadi).

Negatifnya, _bedcover _saya tercinta—dan jemuran lainnya—nggak kering-kering.

Positifnya, jadilah fiksi nggak jelas ini.

Jadilah benar apa kata ayah saya, Allah nggak pernah nurunin hujan tanpa tujuan. Dan hujan ada bukan untuk menghalangi aktivitas manusia.

Hmm… _Well_, diluar ke-gaje-an fiksi ini, saya senang bisa menyumbang fiksi ShikaIno. Udah lama sekali rasanya dari terakhir saya mem-_publish _fanfiksi ShikaIno pertama saya, _Tak Seperti Dulu_. Waktu itu, enam bulan yang lalu, fiksi ShikaIno dikiiiiiiiiiiit banget! Sepuluh juga nggak nyampe kali.

Tapi sekarang, semakin banyak fiksi ShikaIno, betapa senangnya saya. :D

Perkembangan FFn memang menakjubkan.

Oh, dan bagi kalian pecinta ShikaIno, gabung yuuk di forum kita yang dibuat **citatos**, **Shades of Love**! Link-nya bisa dilihat di profile saya. Long live ShikaIno! *cheering

o

Maaf atas segala keabalan : 'hujan' yang kurang tereksplor (susaaaaaaah masukinnya, semenjak hujan biasa dipake buat sedih-sedihan dan memang sayanya yang abal :( ), OOC (_I can't help it_! :p), kalimat-kalimat aneh nan membingungkan dan lain-lainnya.

**Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca.**

_Review, please? A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

Salam,

Rere.

P.S Jangan lupa gabung di Shades of Love, ya!


End file.
